Wild Ones
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Skipper and Alex are both the main characters in the Madagascar franchise. So the two main characters come together in a story about passion, love, dominance, revenge, and tragedy! AU sort of. Made by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and myself.
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea when or where this takes place. Maybe some alternate universe where none of them ever left the zoo in the first place. I think it's likely they could've struck things up! My first AU! I guess! Cool!

Made by RandomFanfictioner13 and myself.

Background info: Relationship as lovers, I'm thinking maybe opposites attract and love can always be found in some crazy way, right? Alex and Skipper are both the main characters in either franchise. Alex being the main character in the movies and Skipper being the main character kind of in the show, again kind of really so! So the two main characters come together in a story about passion, love, dominance, and tragedy! So…we good?

Pairing: SkipperxAlex. SKALEX!

Rating: M

REVIEW! Give some criticism! _Clink da button!_

~Natty

* * *

_Wild Ones._

Alex bit his lip to stifle back his groan as he slowly pushed himself back in carefully, worried the whole time that he'd hurt the one beneath him.

Skipper, on the other hand, had his back arched up, flippers clutching on to the lion's fur. The pain was there, but it was very little.

"Tell me if I'm…" Alex breathed and shuddered as he slid back out. "I don't wanna…you know…"

"Just keep going!" Skipper demanded. "I'll tell you if anything's wrong."

The lion was literally scared to do so. "I- I don't want-" Alex gave another slow thrust that at this point was driving the penguin crazy.

"I get it ya hippie freak. Ya don't wanna hurt me. Trust me: it'll take a lot more than this to hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure!" Skipper bucked up and felt the immense pleasure course through him.

"Okay…" the lion huffed and pushed forward as hard as he could.

There was a huge cry from the penguin as he attempted to muffle his scream in the big cat's fur.

"I'm sorry!" Alex mistook the pleasured cry for that of pain. He started to pull back. "M-maybe we should just stop-"

The commando took a tight grip on the lion's member, making the cat mewl. Skipper raised his beak to his lover's ear. "You will not stop until I say so. Got that?"

"Ah…I-" The cat was cut off by the feeling of being squeezed tighter and grunted. He nodded quickly. Right, penguin in charge, he got it.

Skipper let go and gave Alex the go ahead to move on. The lion started, giving two repeated thrusts after the other into the bird.

The commando fisted his flippers into that beautiful golden fur and arched his back up. "Mmmmm~"

Alex gained confidence at the penguin's reaction and with it came momentum as he went forward harder, and didn't stop.

"Nnh...Ah, yea..." The tiny black and white ball continued to encourage the hippie with every little sound he made.

"Hah…" the lion panted, his self-confidence growing. "You like that?"

"Love it..."

"Do you now?" Alex smirked and gave an extra-large thrust.

Skipper cried out even louder, gripping on even harder to the lion's fur while commanding the cat, "Yes! Again!"

The lion complied, getting riled up in the excitement as he pounded into the bird. His heart rate quickened in pace and his eyes grew almost dangerously wild. He growled lowly, making the penguin flinch.

"Whoa kitty!" Skipper attempted. "Don't get wild on me."

Talking it down didn't seem to help it, although maybe it did a little as the eyes slightly softened. The lion rammed forward with so much force that the pleasure was almost too much.

The penguin simply dragged his flipper down the lion's chest in a petting motion, attempting to calm the animal farther.

Another carnivorous growl escaped the lion's mouth but lower this time as the cat brought its face down to lick up the bird's body, hot air from his nostrils grazing the penguin's face.

Shivers ran up the commando's spine, and he arched up. "Mmmm... Yea~"

Another lick up the bird's body, mostly stopping at his cheek was accompanied by the continuation of the sharp thrusts.

Alex had both paws on either side of the bird's head, a look at them quickly showed the thick claws that came out of his fingers as well.

"AH~!" Skipper continued to attempt to calm the cat down while feeling those magical thrusts rock his body.

"_**Say it**_." the lion growled out, making the bird blink twice

"Wh-What... Do you-" The commando cried out as a deep thrust hit him in just the right place. "-m-mean?"

Alex's claws dug deeper into the ground as the cat got closer to his release but he needed some help and this made him way past irritable. "_**NOW**_." he roared. "_**My name**_."

Skipper was a little scared at the demand, but at the same time, he loved it so much. The wind was being knocked out of him, so all he could do was whimper it out. "Ah-A-Alex..." He tried to get the cat to calm down.

"Louder!" The cat demanded, pulling most of the way out before stabbing back in again, hitting the penguin's sweet spot hard.

"ALEX!" The commando broke and kept on crying the lion's name, all while clutching on to golden fur, feeling his release any second.

Alex felt the whips of hot passion burn in his stomach area, sending shudders through his whole frame as his thrusts got sloppier. His named being cheered over and over was what helped him push over the edge and he came hard inside with a gasp, riding out his climax.

Skipper cried out as the hot and sticky seed of the hippie filled him to the brim, some even dripping out. That brought the commando over the edge, ejaculating himself.

"A-Alex…" The bird moaned out in relief and exhaustion.

The heavy panting of the lion was what could be heard as he collapsed to the side of the commando. The ferocity in his eyes was escaping, and he retracted his claws. "Sk-Skipper..." The cat breathlessly panted.

"I…I'm so sorry…" Alex blinked up at the sky. He really was a monster wasn't he? He was a horrible person. How could he DO something like this? He hated himself for losing control, for letting THAT side of him just take over and- What had he done?

"Why are you sorry?" The penguin asked, starting to recover, but only slightly. "That was... Well, that was just... Wow!"

"I lost control, I could've seriously hurt you if I had been focused on my mouth instead of…you know…down there."

"That's what made it so great! There was the element of fear intertwined with passion! And even if you were to try and hurt me, I can defend myself. After all, I'm not a 'psychotic' penguin for nothing."

"Skipper we…we can't do this again. I'm going to- What if I get too out of control?"

There was a chuckle and a head shake. "Think of it: Why'd we do this in the first place?"

Alex raised a brow. "That a trick question? ...It's sex!"

"Right, and what is it without anything to it?"

"But I'm a lion! I'm SUPPOSED to eat you! …Sort of. We don't live in the same…environment…but you get what I'm saying!"

"YOU need to get what I'M saying! I'm a penguin! I'm supposed to live in Antarctica, but do I? No. Don't want to. Place is overprized. Sometimes there are a few rules of mama nature that have exceptions. This is one of em."

"You have answers for everything." the lion sighed. "But I need to know something."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you run from me? I saw it in your eyes, Skipper, you were scared." Alex continued, looking down to the dirt. "You were scared and I couldn't stop."

Skipper shrugged. "Well, admit it: Who wouldn't be scared?"

"That just proves I'm a monster!" Alex shot back.

"Not what I meant. Anyone would be scared to fool around with someone who could swallow them in one bite. But I trusted you. Knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"How!" Alex raised his voice. "How could you possibly know?"

The cat was grabbed by the mane and yanked down. Before he knew it, he was looking into the beautiful blue eyes of the penguins. There was a small smile on his face. "Call it a penguin's intuition." Then he was yanked forward and into a kiss.

"Mmf!" Alex muffled in surprise before closing his eyes and placing both paws on either side of the ground, allowing himself to be pulled down.

The smile of Skipper's grew even bigger at that as he pulled the lion back on top of him.

The lower half of his body curled around the small bird, tail flicking into a U shape. The kiss was broken as Alex came up for a breath of air. "Skipper I just…" The lion panted, out of breath and didn't look like he was going to finish his sentence. He sighed because he didn't know how to. Instead he huffed. "Promise me something."

"Depends. I don't always keep my promises. A lot of my enemies already know that, those cowards."

Alex shook his head. How'd he end up with the most paranoid and stubborn penguin of them all? Enemies, pfft right! He never believed any of the stories he was told by the penguins or especially Skipper. Maybe he should have but that's a story for a different day. I mean really, who in their right mind or even in their most mental state would want in any way to harm a penguin?

"I need you to." The lion said desperately. "If I'm- If there's ever a time where I get too…_dangerous_…Just…promise me you'll get away. You've got to run for me."

Skipper was about to protest, but the look the hippie was giving him caught him off guard. Alex looked as if he was ready to cry the moment he started to say anything but the answer the cat wanted. Skipper swallowed the lump in his throat. "I promise."

Alex smiled, deeply relieved at the answer given. He leaned forward and pulled the penguin into a hug. "Thank you…"

Skipper stiffened at the contact, but melted into it. "Any time..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hell is where I'm going.**

**SKALEX.**

**By RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and meeeee.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

Alex pulled back a bit, letting his smile fade as he licked the arctic bird's cheek.

There was the tiniest of chuckles from the penguin. "Are you wanting more?"

Alex laughed back. "Well I can't resist. You're too cute."

Skipper gave a stern look to the cat. "I am NOT cute!"

"Well I think you are." the lion said and licked up the side of the penguin's face. "And you know what else I think?" Alex continued as he started to rub the side of his face against the bird's neck.

"That you can get a second round by buttering me up?"

"Maybe...but what I was really thinking..." Alex brought his nose to the end of the commando's beak. He started to whisper lowly. "...is that I really like it when you moan my name..."

"And I'd like it if you were straight forward."

"Oh come on...you know you can do it..." the cat yanked on a few feathers with his teeth. "It's just one little word..."

Skipper was determined not to give in so easily. "I know another little word: No."

"Skipper..." Alex whispered in a whine, lowering himself on top of the bird. "I can say yours... Come on...Say mine..."

"Why? I have no reason to."

"I can give you a few..." the lion said lowly and ground their fronts together. "Come on baby...Moan for me..." Alex urged, sent his hot breath down the commandos neck. "Please..." He whispered and gave attention to the bird's earhole.

There was some deep breathing from the bird as Skipper tried his best to fight the cat. However, it was useless. He couldn't deny the fact he wanted this just as much as the lion. So, he gave in. "Nnh... Ah, A-Alex..."

"That's it..." Alex smirked into the penguin's throat and brought his hips up again to meet the birds, rubbing their groins together.

"Nna!" Skipper bucked up, wanting that bliss so badly now.

The lion chuckled and playfully raked his teeth over the penguin's shoulder. He growled lowly in the bird's ear, a small low roar.

"Mmmm, I love that sexy roar of yours." The bird babbled out.

Alex roared again a bit louder, accompanied by thrusting himself forward.

"AHH~ Mmh, yea."

"You want it?" the lion asked.

"Ah, oh-oh yes!"

"Go on...Tell me..." Alex urged. "Tell me how much you do..."

"Oh, I want it so much!"

"You're so _**sexy**_..." the lion snarled and bit down hard on the penguin's shoulder with his front teeth, but not enough to break skin.

"Neh!~" Skipper moaned out.

The lion soothed it by running his tongue over it. He then started to re-position his hips, putting his knee in between the commando's legs and the bird complied without hassle.

Alex gave a lick to the bird's beak, moving down and trailing his tongue down further, all the while keeping his eyes on the penguin for his reactions.

Skipper continued moaning and groaning but with an arched back and a buck every now and then. The lion pulled up before hitting the bird's opening, teasing the penguin by only licking above it. There were simply tiny whimpers of need emerging from the orange beak of the commando. A quirk of the mouth had Alex swiping across the inside of it.

"Mmh!" The birds back was arched even more. The feeling of the lion's rough tongue inside of him felt like heaven and the pink appendage was merciless, flicking over it and plunging deep inside briefly. There was a sharp intake of breath from the bird.

"Mmm…what's wrong baby? Talk to me…" the cat murmured quietly, wanting to hear more from the bird before swirling his tongue back in.

Skipper didn't know what it was about that phrase, but something about it was so sexy. "Mmm... I want you..."

The lion's only answer was a chuckle and thrusting his tongue deeper inside, flicking it in and out rapidly.

The moans from the smaller one started getting a bit louder. "Ah, oh yes!"

Alex spread the bird's legs farther apart, bringing his face as close as possible as he got rougher inside, wanting more sweet sounds from the beak.

"NNA! OH, ah!"

Alex pulled back, excited but not wild and roughly slammed their mouths together.

Skipper returned the kiss, shoving into it as well. The lion broke it, grabbing the bird's flippers and kissing them too, nuzzling into the soft chest feathers. He himself was turned on and it didn't go unnoticed as it accidentally poked the bird in the side.

"Oh, have we got a naughty lion in the house?"

Alex blushed. "S-sorry…"

"Don't be."

"Can't control it…" the lion mumbled, embarrassed. No one haven ever really looked at him like that before…

"Don't…" the penguin said. "Let me." A warm flipper grabbed it.

The lion gasped and slightly arched his back at the touch. The bird sat up and gave a teasing lick to the tip.

"A-Ah!"

There was another lick, this time, all the way down the length.

Alex bucked his hips forward, really not being able to control himself. The cat bit his lip. "Skipper…"

"Yes kitty?"

"Oh Skipper!" The lion gasped out.

"Heh, I thought you might like this."

Alex panted, biting his lip.

The licks continued for a few minutes until the penguin took the tip in his mouth. "Mmm…" He watched the bird with intrigued eyes, falling back on his elbows slowly.

Skipper followed the cat down until he was topping.

Propping up on his elbows, the cat soon started to give soft moans.

Once the bird deemed Alex fit, he stopped and aligned himself with the cat.

"Sk-Skipper…" Alex looked up breathlessly. "Y-you don't have to-"

"Don't have to what?" Then he slid down a smudge.

"Y-you can st-stop if you wa-…ah!" the lion cried as he was stroked roughly. "Harder! Please!"

Skipper continued to slide down even farther.

"Hah…" the lion panted, gasping.

Skipper wiggled around a bit, trying to get used to the feeling.

Alex laid his head back on the ground, trying to calm his breathing and not lose it, not to lose control. As the penguin adjusted himself on his member, occasionally slipping down, he had to fight the urge not to just take what was his right then and there, to throw the bird down and ravage it until it screamed for him. These thoughts also weren't helping so much. "Skipper…we…we need to stop..." he said worriedly as he realized he'd made a huge mistake by not eating today.

"W-why?" The penguin panted out.

The lion could feel it, the twisting in his stomach turning into carnal hunger and fury. He began to hyperventilate as his vision got all blurry. No, no, he couldn't lose it now! Not with Skipper this close! He refused to! He couldn't hurt him!

Alex sat up quickly, breathing ragged and holding his claws in. "Skipper get away from me!"

"Why?" The penguin asked.

"_**GET OFF!**_" The cat pulled the bird from himself with an angry roar and shoved him harshly into the nearest tree. Oh god. What did he do? He didn't mean it...

Alex clutched his head, breathing heavy and backing away. He shook his head, feeling tears start to prick his eyes.

Slightly dazed from the throw, the commando dizzily stood up and was prepared for another attack as he approached the lion. "Sup with you hippie?"

"Skipper please...no..." Alex backed away and away from the penguin until he hit a tree. Surprised from it he clutched it desperately, letting his claws grow from his paws into it.

"Why are you going wild?"

"Stay back!" The lion ordered as the bird once again stepped towards him. Fuzzier by the moment was his vision, clouded by horrible thoughts of what he can do, of who he could do it to. He couldn't stop the low growling from vibrating in his throat. The penguin had to get away while there was still a chance.

"Come on." Skipper urged. "Stay with me here!"

Alex roared against his will and ripped his claws out of the bark, sending wood chips to the ground. He pulled onto his own hair in despair. He was crying. "I'll kill you..." the lion shakily huddled into himself on his knees. "Please don't let me hurt you..." he begged.

"I won't. Nobody's gonna be hurt on my watch."

The lion didn't respond after that, he only shook with his eyes closed tight. He didn't move otherwise.

Skipper took this as a sign that he could get closer. The lion's heavy breathing was all that could really be heard and the penguin's plan of sneaking up to the lion was foiled as the commando ended up stepping on a twig.

Alex looked up in alarm to see the bird standing directly in front of him, in range of his claws, in range to be pounced on, just in immediate danger altogether.

Skipper was ready for the attack that was sure to come. It was risky to be this close, but he'd take that risk.

The cat looked shakily at the bird, panting. He turned away, putting his face in his hands as he was mentally tormented. _'You're a monster...You'll kill him...You're a monster...' _His mind said over and over until he shot up and roared as loud as he could. The regular birds even flew away in fear from the clearing they were in.

"Hey, it's alright. Just calm down."

"I can't hurt you…" Alex whimpered.

"And you won't."

"You…you don't know…" the lion shook his head.

"Oh believe me: I do."

Alex turned his head from the tree to look at the arctic bird. Taking deep shuddering breaths he looked into the deep blue eyes staring back at him.

"You'll be fine. I promise."

The lion disagreed with another head shake like even saying simple words could make him lose control. The cat wasn't at all worried about himself. "Y-you…"

"So will I. We'll both be fine."

The reassurance the bird was trying to give him, all the faith, he didn't deserve it. He was a wild animal, a beast, the penguin being the beauty in this. Skipper didn't deserve him, not if he could help it.

"I'm…I'm sorry Skipper…" Alex mumbled barely, giving the arctic bird a teary eyed look before another roar echoed throughout the forest and the cat was bolting on all fours further into the woods.


End file.
